Blood Debt
by Saiyan Butterfly
Summary: AU B/V (vampire/demon fic) Bulma Briefs never expected her life to change so abrubtly, but one night a great demon would appear and turn her life upside down.
1. An Eye for an Eye

Hello minna! Yes, yes I know I haven't been working on my other stories at all. But of course I had this idea and had to go with it… T_T bad SB bad! Maybe one day I will actually finish something =p Recently my word program has been pretty evil so I'm lucky to be able to post this even. As soon as I get some more Ram everything should be back up to speed. Computers are evil…*kicks computer*

Regardless, I think you all will enjoy this one; it's pretty good I think, and it's written from Bulma's point of view. I find it easier to right in this style for some reason. ^^

 Any who, It's a vampire fic, this time.  Hope you all enjoy this! And please review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Blood Debt

By Saiyan Butterfly

_Chapter 1_ An Eye for an Eye 

The Night was dark and dreary, and a slight drizzle enveloped the land in a heavy mist. Just the sort of night I love, dark and depressing. I wasn't always so morbid, you know. But so many things have changed since this all began. And I myself have changed in so many ways you couldn't even begin to imagine. My name is Bulma Briefs, the daughter of the most Brilliant scientist on the entire planet. However, that was my life before I ran into him, a great demon who would take my life and turn it upside down, change my perspective of everything, and now my life has never been the same. Let me…tell you how it was….

I had been a happy child, spoiled and pampered. The daughter of a rich scientist, there was nothing I could not have if I so desired it, but money can only buy your happiness for so long. There are times when one becomes lonely. I was one such lonely soul, and a lonely soul is a perfect target to be devoured by darkness. 

Then night was much like this one, but the rains were heavier and you could hear the thunder rumbling off in the distance as an occasional streak of lighting cracked across the dark sky. I myself was staring endlessly into the torrential downpour. The night suited my mood, wild and erratic. Yes this storm reflected my mood perfectly. 

"Yamcha," I whispered bitterly. He had promised to come see me tonight, but he hasn't shown up. It might have been the storm that kept him from coming. I tried to tell my self this, knowing that it was likely his newest bed warmer that had kept him from me, or one of his business deals, the former being the more likely of the two.  "I've had enough of that bastard," I mumbled, staring morbidly out into the rain. "I should just disappear, it's not like he'd care. It's not like anyone would miss me." Yamcha and I, we've been seeing each other for as long as I can recall, but I've really had enough of this. I don't believe him anymore, when he says that he was kept late because of his job. He won't even tell me what he does. He says it's a big secret, and that no one can know what he does. It sounds like some big government job, but I just can't picture my bumbling boyfriend as some secret government agent. The cheating theory seems far more plausible in my eyes.

It's now three am and I hear a door slam. I jump up, grabbing my revolver from the nightstand drawer before quietly heading downstairs. I pause at the foot of the staircase, and cautiously peek around the corner towards the door, to see a huffing figure leaning against it. I aim the revolver straight at the figures head. "What do you want?" I growl. 

The figure looks up and his eyes widen. "Whoa! Bulma it's me Yamcha," he squeaked in a horse whisper.

 I lower the revolver and flip on the light switch to see him panting for breath and soaked to the bone. He looks like he's been running for quite some time.  A bright bleeding cut graces his right eye, another scar to match the one on his cheek. "Have you been fighting?" I ask, unable to hide the concern from my voice.

"Look Bulma, I don't have much time to explain, but I have to get you out of here." He gasped this all in one breath, and I just stood and looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you going on about?" I asked him again. "Are you drunk?" 

"There's no time," he gasped. He suddenly took on a look of panic as he suddenly bolted forward, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the hallway. I went along with him, more out of surprise then anything. Just as we turned down the hall leading to the kitchen, I glanced back to see my front door hit the ground, and a dark figure enter my home. I certainly sped up after that.

 "Yamcha what is that!" I hissed at him as he pulled me along. I didn't get much out of him then. All he said in between his labored breathing was an apology for dragging me into this. "Bulma I never should have lead him here, I'm so sorry!"

 We ran out my back door into the storm outside. I somehow didn't think it would be much safer out here, but out here in the rain must be better then in there with that. Yamcha just kept running and didn't stop. I looked ahead to see that we were heading for his black capsule car, but just as we were nearing it a dark shadow appeared before us. I never felt him touch us, never saw him lift a finger, but we were suddenly knocked back by some strange force. I tumbled from Yamcha's grasp, falling face first into the muddy earth. I must have dropped the revolver when I fell. What I wouldn't give for it right now though.

 I looked up to see the figure looming over Yamcha. "I told you," it hissed in a deep rough voice that sent chills down my spine, "That I would take something of yours. Take your most precious commodity, in reprisal for what you have stolen from me." It kicked Yamcha, across the yard, before turning its' dark eyes on me. It seemed like those eyes could see straight through me, and I felt as if I was witnessing something far beyond even my comprehension. You could almost perceive the flames of hell burning in those black eyes. I screamed as it came up to me and I scrambled to my feet the best I could. I didn't make it to far before I ran straight into the shadow beast's hard chest. I was momentarily surprised that I could even feel the creature, for it seemed to me like an apparition rather then a solid being. I turned to escape it, but a heavy arm incased me, and with the other he placed his hand over my mouth. 

He glared straight at Yamcha and said, "Well then Wolfe, I guess this makes us even. An eye for an eye, a mate for a mate," he cackled and I remembered no more. The last thing I saw was Yamcha's tear streaked face trying desperately to reach me, and the horrible cackling of the beast. 

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Well Minna what do you think of it? ^^ Does it need work, any inconsistencies? And of course if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in a review ^_~ 

Now be good little readers and leave SB a review!


	2. Either I’ve Landed in the Mental Ward or...

Sorry for the wait minna, school has been so very stressful lately T_T  But at least I got something out ne? I know I've been slacking horribly on my stories, but I'm going to try and work at least a little bit on each of them.  In any case please enjoy this chapter ^^ and review and let me know how you like it okay? As always suggestions are welcome ^^ Now read and enjoy~

**Chapter 2**

**Either I've Landed in the Mental Ward or I Really Am Dreaming**

I awoke quite dazed, having no idea as to where I was, and knowing only that wherever I happened to be it was very dark. I squinted in the darkness trying to make out some discernable shape, but human vision can only do so much and the most I could make out was that I was on some sort of bed, and a rather soft one at that. I sighed happily to myself, realizing that it must have been nothing more then a wicked nightmare, but then the door swung wide open and I saw a dark figure outlined by flickering torches that lit the hall beyond. I was definitely not home in my bed that was for certain. "Who the hell are you!" I snapped rudely. Not really very bright of me, I know, but I wasn't too happy to awake in such a strange location. 

"Who am I?" He sneered at me fangs clearly visible, as dim as it was, and I shrank back in the bed in fear. As I warily watched him he continued. "I am the prince of darkness, surely you have heard of the great Prince Vegeta?" 

I cocked a thin eyebrow at him, either I've landed in the mental ward or I really am dreaming. 

"You aren't dreaming," he sneered at me. My eyes widen in shock and horror, I know that I hadn't said that aloud. So how had he…

"Your thoughts are transparent and easily seen," he answered my thoughts, and I started again. But then the shock quickly gave way to dark rage.  I don't like anyone knowing just what I'm thinking. As long as I can keep ahead of them mentally I have the upper hand, and so naturally, I was enraged that this creature could see my every thought. "Get out of my head you bastard!" I shouted at him jumping up from the bed, only to now realize that I was not wearing my clothes from before. I paused to glance down at myself and in the dim light of the torches I could see that I was dressed in a long black gown; it was too dark to tell much else about it at the time. The thought then hit me; who on earth had undressed me? My eyes narrowed and I stalked toward the man in the doorway, my anger now renewed. I refused to show him any fear, even though I was shaking inside, and I'm sure my knees were knocking together beneath the heavy black gown. But I certainly wasn't going to let him know that. When I had come very close to him, I could easily distinguish his facial features in the dim light. The thoughts that went through my mind just then were wholly inappropriate. The first thing that popped into my mind was that this man was really handsome. He had a sharp angled face with a strong jaw line, and oh those dark, dark eyes that just seem to draw you in. Then there was that smirk that he seemed to love to sport, that smirk that just oozed of sex appeal. All these thoughts ran through my mind in a fraction of a second, before I reprimanded myself. Though I must say it was all I could do to keep out of my "hot guy" daze. This sudden distraction however, seemed to abate my fear for the moment, and I faced him with little or no fear, but with plenty of suppressed butterflies floating around inside my torso. 

"Why did you bring me here?"  I asked giving him a questioning glare.

"You are now mine," he stated simply. What he meant by that I didn't know, but I certainly don't like being referred to as someone's property, especially not by a complete stranger, even if he is cute. 

"What does that mean!" I snapped at him. "I am Bulma Briefs and I belong to no…" I was cut off as he placed his hand over my mouth. "I know who you are," he snapped, "and you do belong to me now. It's a matter of a blood debt" he sneered, slowly removing his hand from my mouth.

"A...blood debt?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion. I felt suddenly nervous and I followed the man's gaze to my neckline. I unconsciously placed my hand there, rubbing my neck nervously. 

"Yes," he continued, never taking his eyes from my neck. I stood there nervously, wondering if he would explain the blood debt to me, and wishing to Kami that he would stop staring at my throat like it was a piece of meat. "So are you going to tell me or not!" I snapped. "And you never did mention exactly who you are."

"I already told you who I am", he sneered, "Are you so stupid that you've already forgotten!"

"I haven't forgotten, _Vegeta"_, I emphasized his name so that he understood I knew it. "However, you haven't told me just _what _you are." I glared wearily at his sharp canines. Those were definitely not normal, and if this was the same man that had attacked me before, then he simply couldn't be human.

"Your right", he smirked. "I'm not human, and very glad for it. Pitiful humans, they are weak"

"Then tell me just what the hell you are and why you attacked Yamcha and I!" Those words had no sooner left my mouth then I found myself pressed hard against the wall. I briefly wondered how he could move so fast, how I could be 10 feet from where I was just a second before and within a fraction of a second be pressed hard against the far wall of the room. "Don't speak that name in my presence!" he shouted, shaking me slightly, "Don't even think that name!" I cringed slightly but then looked up into his dark eyes, rebelliously. "Does this have to do with the blood debt you mentioned? Is that the reason you hate Yam…?" 

I never got the name from my lips as he quickly clamped his hand over my mouth. "You won't speak that name again! You are mine!" and then he did something so unexpected, that I nearly fainted in shock. He scraped his teeth sensuously down my neck before suddenly digging his sharp canines into my neck. It was then that I realized just what Vegeta was and why they called him the prince of darkness. "You're a vampire!" I gasped. He looked up at me with those deep black eyes, never taking his gaze from mine as he slowly removed his mouth from my neck. "And you bit me!" I gasped in shock. "How could you do that? Now I'm going to turn into the undead! Ah! I don't want to be a vampire! Or worse yet, what if I'm going to die! I'm too beautiful to die!" Needless to say I was in hysterics at this point. After all, I'd had just been bitten by a bloodsucking demon creature, who wouldn't be more then a little freaked. A sharp slap brought me quickly back to my sense and I held my rosy cheek in shock. I stepped back in fear, glaring sharply at the man… no the beast.

 "Calm your senses woman! Your misconceptions blind you!" he sneered at me his hand still raised as if to slap me should I start again. "You humans make me sick with your insane conceptions of things you can't possibly comprehend. That bite won't kill you, and it won't make you one of us either! It is simply a way of marking you as mine, nothing more!"

"I don't belong to you," I whispered quietly. 

"What was that!" he snarled.

"I said I don't belong to you! I don't belong to any man, not you, not Yamcha, not anybody! My life is my own and I want you to take me home!"

"I cannot," he said quietly. 

I stepped closer to him and looked deep into his dark eyes. "Why not?" I implored. "Why can't you take me home?"

"It is a matter of honor, and of revenge. You needn't know anything more, except that you now belong to me!" he shouted gruffly. "You can stay in here and think about your fate, but soon you will be moved to a more adequate location. And you must realize that you can never return to your home. You might as well learn to deal with it," he sneered softly, before turning and slamming the door and I was left to the darkness once again. 

~**~~*~

well what did you all think ^^  Please leave me a review okay ^^

In regards to my other fics, updates should be coming fairly soon for Enigma and The Dragon and the Phoenix


	3. The Daughter of Darkness

Hello minna ^_^ well looky here the second fic I've updated today. This chapter was longer, but I thought that was a decent cut off point, the next chapter is half written, and will continue wear this one leaves off.  Now then read, enjoy, and review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3

The Daughter of Darkness

I awoke some hours later, it was still pitch black, and at some point I must have found my way back onto the bed. Though I vaguely recall getting myself there. I sighed in despair, and hot tears began to fall anew down my cheeks, making darker spots upon the ebony gown I wore. If I could have seen myself, I imagine I would have looked a horrible mess. What was I going to do? Yamcha must be worried sick. Thinking of Yamcha struck some memory in me and I sat up suddenly, my brilliant mind churning. What was it that made Vegeta react so violently to the mere mentioning of Yamcha's name? I had to find out, perhaps if I could figure that out, then I would be able to find my way home. Vegeta, I remembered him saying something just before he stole me away. But what was it? I could not remember it for the life of me. Perhaps some spell cast upon me by these creatures, kept the memory at bay. Before I could think much more on the matter, my deductions were interrupted as the door slammed open once again. I jumped to my feet ready to combat with the demon once more. I blinked in surprise as I looked down to see a small child. She was a tiny little girl with thick black hair, and brilliant crimson eyes. She was a little creepy to say the least, yet she seemed strangely familiar to me, though I could not say how. 

"Who are you?" I asked softly bending down to get a closer look at the young girl. 

"My name is Chan," she said quietly, "I am here to escort you the imperial throne room. The prince hath summoned thee." 

I didn't really wish to see the prince again, but maybe I could figure a way out of this place if I got to know my way around better. "Alright then, Chan, lead the way. I've got a few things to address with Prince Vegeta." The child nodded slowly and began to head out of the room. She glanced back at me to assure that I was following and then continued quickly down the corridor. I cautiously followed the child, studying her closely. What would such a little child be doing in a place like this? Was she one of them? "Are you a prisoner too, Chan?" I asked quietly. 

"No," she answered, sounding slightly confused. "What do you mean? You sound as if you think yourself a prisoner Miss Bulma." 

I started at this, and stopped suddenly looking down at the child and placing my hands on my hips,  "Well if I'm not a prisoner then just what am I? And just how do you know my name?"

"You mean you don't know, mistress? Perhaps then, we should let the great prince tell you himself. As for your name, who does not know of the Mistress Bulma?" she shrugged.

 I paused staring quizzically after the little child, before deciding that enigmatic statement would best be pondered at a later time, and I quickly continued on my way.

We traveled down the corridors for quite sometime, and it seemed to me that we were walking through a great catacomb. I sighed dejectedly, I would never find my way out of this place. It was far too vast, and near everything looked the same to me it seemed that we were surely going in great circles. At last we came to two large ornate doors, painted with strange crimson symbols, and other ornate décor. Chan turned and looked up at me with her large red eyes, "This is the imperial throne room of the great prince Vegeta. Please show your respect, and try not to make a scene as you did when the two of you last met."

"Is nothing kept secret around this place?" I scoffed.

"You would have to be deaf, not to have heard that battle, Milady." Chan smiled good-naturedly at me, her sharp little fangs catching my attention. Ah so she was one of them. The child shoved open the doors and her reserved personality seemed to quickly disappear. "My lord, Prince Vegeta!" she shouted with all the command of a military general, "Your lady hath arrived! All members of the council show your great reverence to the Lady Bulma." The child then stepped to the side allowing me entrance, and I stepped cautiously through the doors. This was becoming far to weird, first I'm a prisoner and now I am being treated like royalty. I begin to wonder what on earth will happen next.  The members of the council, or that is who I take them to be, are seated all about a long rectangular table, and Vegeta, the only familiar face I see, is seated at the head of the room on a large ornate throne. The room itself is very dark, lit only by torches and it seems that every man in the room is garbed in black and crimson. I have no idea as to where I should go so I stand at the entrance of the room gaping about like a fish out of water. Luckily Chan comes to my rescue, darting in front of me and seemingly bowing in reverence. "Let me escort the Lady to her chair."

Chan seats me, not at the table, but on a small throne located beside Vegeta. I look at her questioningly but she will no longer look at me and she seems suddenly sad, for reasons I have no way of knowing. Chan seats herself on a lower step of the dais and waits quietly. Vegeta then stood. The man still seemed amazingly handsome to me, and I tried not to gawk, reminding myself that he was my enemy. Vegeta then began to address the members of council, and his very aura reeked of power. He had such a commanding presence that I found myself listening intently to his every word. These particular words caught my interest more then anything and caused the council to stand in shock or outrage I know not which.

"Council members, you see before you Bulma Briefs, the mate of the notorious Wolfe, as the blood debt would dictate I have taken her now as my own. She shall be made my mate, in all degrees, but that of queen. 

The council members began to speak all at once and I picked up only a few lines such as: "You would take a mate so soon?" " "You cannot leave an empty throne?" "But he can't very well seat a human on the throne now can he?"

"Silence" Vegeta roared over the din and all members of the council silenced immediately. This creature, this human," he said leaning down and lifting my chin up as if inspecting me, "could never truly replace Meijin. However, in ordinance with the blood debt, in order to avenge her death I must take from her killer that which he has taken from me."

"But Prince, in ordinance should you not kill this creature?" shouted one of the councilmen, and the others nodded in agreement. 

"Perhaps I should, but I have yet to decide if I would like to kill this creature, it seems she would make a fine courtesan." Vegeta laughed roughly.

I was getting a bit annoyed, as these men, these vampire creatures, spoke of me among themselves, as if I were a small child oblivious to that which goes on around her. I rose from the throne, "You all do realize that I am standing right here! I am not some child to be ignored, if you all are going to discuss my life, or my death as it seems to be, I think I ought to be included in this debate!" Vegeta looked slightly impressed with me that I would stand before his council of demons and speak to them thusly, however, the council did not seem to find it so amusing. "You little bitch!" one of them shouted. How dare you address the royal council in such a manner! Prince Vegeta surely you cannot allow this courtesan slave to speak to your esteemed officials thusly!" 

Vegeta remained silent, but a malicious looking grin spread across his face. And it seemed the council would tear me to pieces if they had their way. Why wasn't he saying something? I was rather shocked when Chan stood from her place on the dais steps, and faced the council. "Master Councilman Paige, how unbecoming of you to speak such foul language in my presence, and in the presence of our guest, the Lady Bulma. She is no prisoner, and even if the prince has not informed you of such, I am telling you now! The Lady Bulma is an honored guest in our home, she reminds me greatly of my mother and I will not have her harmed."  The council members seemed as taken aback as I at this statement. "Chan," I whispered, the statement was profoundly touching, confusing and almost insulting all at once. I cant see myself as a mother figure for one, but I was rather honored that she thought of me so highly after we had but just met. However, it was insulting in the fact that I know her mother must have been a demon, or maybe a vampire, I've yet to really figure out just what these creatures are. The huffing child looked as if she would continue her tirade on the council members at any moment, or at least the moment she caught her breath. "And another thing…" she began.

"Chan that will be quite enough!" Vegeta's shouted, and his voice resounded off the walls giving his voice an even more commanding and all together frightening tone. 

"But, Prince…" she whined. 

"No more! You are dismissed! In fact the council is dismissed, we will convene again on the 'morrow. I advise you all get used to the woman's presence she will be with us quite awhile. Now all of you out!" he shouted in a voice that broached no argument. The council filed out and only he and I remained.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer thingy : I don't own dbz but I do own Chan!

Well minna what did you all think of that? I rather liked it anyway heh. It seems like im writing them more as demons, then vamps, but I like to think of them as being a mixture of each. =) Any who tell me what ya think, suggestions are welcome =)

Now be good, obedient little readers and review! *SB proceeds to whomp everyone with the mallet o' obedience*


End file.
